krunkeriofandomcom-20200222-history
Run N Gun
Run N Gun is one of the ten combat-oriented classes. As its name suggests, it is designed for a mobile playstyle, with fastest movement speed in the game and a weapon that has the fastest rate of fire, which is balanced through dealing the lowest damage per shot. It also provides no bonus headshot damage, though you still get the scoring boost. Your greatest advantage is speed, so use it! Don't just run fast, but bunny-hop across the map, ideally from corner to corner, object to object, to increase the time you spend "in cover" and minimize the time you may be exposed to fire. Do not stop moving when the enemy is in sight, but keep bunny-hopping towards them, ideally trying to get on their opposite side so that they are forced to turn around, all while shooting at them. Closing distance is especially important when facing Rocketeers, who are at a major disadvantage whether they end up switching to Pistol or damaging themselves with point-blank blasts. This can also work against Hunters and Marksmen, though the more experienced players will expect you to get close and aim accordingly, so you may be better off jumping sideways, or randomly, to throw off their aim. As soon as you see Vince or Agent, though, you should immediately bunny-hop backward to get out of the effective range of the shotgun/Uzis, while continually raining bullets on them. A very hard to master trick is the drift, which allows you to switch directions very quickly. This easily throws off many long and medium range players. To do this, you have to crouch (LShift) right before landing. It will give you around half a second of effective drifting. Change movement direction at this point. This is an extremely effective tactic, as well as giving Driftkill (+50) bonuses if you end up getting close enough. In Team Deathmatch, pairing up with a Detective may be a good idea: you are both fast-moving classes, and your low-damaging, rapid-fire shots can easily finish off the players wounded by Detective's first shot, or vice versa. In the Hardpoint mode, Run N Gun can obviously get to the hardpoint faster than anybody other than Agent, though it is not the best class when it comes to holding it. During the Infected mode, you can keep infected players off your back longer than just about anybody else, by bunny-hopping backward while shooting at the approaching zombies, though it only works on the relatively open maps. In Capture the Flag, it can get and retrieve the flag in seconds. This works especially well if another Run N Gun is ready to get the next flag as you capture the first one. * The class was present in the initial release of the game. * This class had originally appeared in the 2D top-down shooter vertix.io That particular Run N Gun was much sillier-looking, as he wore a striped shirt with a red hat, and his only weapon was a toy blaster, which had a fast fire and reload rate, but held only 8 shots in it. * Unlike most other Vertix classes, it was omitted from karnage.io, a game that was released in between Vertix and Krunker and was 3D but is still played from a top-down perspective. It is the only Vertix class that is featured in Krunker, but not Karnage.